Lover to Lover
by ALittleTasteOfMadness
Summary: Regina Mills and Red Riding Hood, better known as Ruby Lucas. What a pair they form... But will the desire between them develop to something more felt? Something more like love? Rated M -Later chapters will come if I receive enough positive feedback-


**_Dear beloved, I finally wrote a Red Queen... this was in my mind for a long time and now it is here. I shall offer this simple act to Vivian, who waited so long for one. Enjoy it, my loved ones. And review it ;)_**

* * *

Red was feeling lonely. Well, she felt like this since the curse broke, the town focused their hatred towards the Queen and her own curse returned. At first, her mind was terrified though her heart knew it was senseless. She never lost her way into it, she always were in control. Like riding a bike, they said.

And even though she had control and everyone in town knew it, no one dared to come near her. They were terrified from the beast they knew back in their land. Her boyfriend was constantly on her mind now, reminding her of what the beast could do if were let to be out of control and howl to the moon.

She remembered the cool, moist earth beneath her paws while she ran away on that day. The dried blood sticking to her bright fur. His dried blood.

Red never wanted to be that thing again. It wasn't her and would never be.

While her hunger for running was sated in her full moon's nights, the worst hunger in her was not. Red longed for a human touch. Be it woman or man, that didn't matter; only it being human and warm mattered.

Feel love again. Wouldn't that be wonderfully pleasant?

)o(

That rightful day, Regina woke up in a jump. Her body was tense from her nightmare and her skin was shining with sweat. The tears swelling on her eyes were threating to burst but with a firm shake of her head and a swallow, it was all gone.

She'd been alone before, of course. With no one to listen to her or understand her miserable heart. Years before, she had her son but even he had gone. Found his "real mom" as he said on the day she met Ms. Swan. Her heart swelled in her chest, drowned in pain and sorrow. Perhaps, if she had been a little more care-free with Henry, he wouldn't have gone looking for his mother.

But Regina did what she could, and she did a very good job. No one could deny that Henry was the best boy in town, but now everyone seemed to think it was because of Emma. The Savior.

"Great Savior she is. I haven't been saved. I'm still here, swimming in misery" her thoughts were discarded was soon was they hit her conscient. She was supposed to be good to the mother's boy. To be polite and smiley.

She got up, having her usual bath quickly and emerged from the bathroom in a cloud that smelled like apples and spice. Sexy, marking and even a bit scary. She was everything they wanted. Their Queen and their curser. Their escape goat.

As Regina dressed with numb fingers, the past few years passed before her eyes, making her feel even more depressed. But she wasn't a woman for that. Even when she had nothing to do and her day was promising to be something so boring that she was considering going to The Rabbit's Hole, she could not get herself rid of the feeling that someone may be needing her.

Like someone would ever need an Evil Queen.

Her heels were in place as she descended the stairs and stopped in the hall, feeling the oppressive silence of the house. The clock marked 6:54 pm. Why was she sleeping for so long? Dreaming and having beautifully detailed nightmares? Her mind worked in a vivid imagination what it would be like. To be loved. Needed.

Have someone to love and need you as hard as the heart could take. Wouldn't it be a dream coming true?

)o(

When the she-wolf got herself into the bar, the small talk and the rustling of drinks and people was silenced. The only one who didn't seem to be affected and didn't even look at the door was one petite woman. Her hair was short, held perfectly in gentle brown curls. Her back was ever straight, like a royalty and her ankles were crossed like one too, her heels touching the floor. There was only one person who would sit like that on a bar counter. That was Regina Mills.

Red walked herself calmly to the counter, sitting carefully beside the former mayor. The woman didn't look at her even then, as her eyes were fixed in her perfectly manicured nails.

"Regina?" The name felt somewhat strange in her lips. She was Queen and even here, the mayor. Anyone would be nervous around her. She had a presence, an arrogant one, that was true, but still, a very big one.

"Miss Lucas" the pleasantries were never over, as it seemed. She couldn't even get some cheap whiskey without someone perturbing her. "What do you want?"

"Well, a drink. Some company" Red looked over her small frame "Could you offer me that?" To say that the mayor was shocked was little. She did not expected that Little Riding Hood, one of the "good guys" would came looking for comfort on her. It was surprising if not a bit pleasant.

"Of course... but the drink you will have to ask the barman" she tried to smile and was glad that Red gave a small chuckle at her answer. "Ok, I'll do that".

After a few drinks, they started to talk. Red said everything, opened her heart to Regina while she listened and drank more. But though the waitress tried to make Regina talk, the woman remained as cold and closed as an iceberg. She was a volcano of emotions and if one was released, the rest would follow. And anyone would live to see the apparently cold heart of the Evil Queen melt in any down-the-road bar.

They were buzzing, the few glasses of whiskey had turned to many and Red was dying to have a dance with the Queen.

"Come on Regina! Please, just one" she begged for like the hundredth time that night "No, Rub-Red... whatever. I don't dance" the mayor was slightly off-balance and starting to accept Red's request. But what was that song playing?

"Red, what is this? Who is this singer?" The she-wolf had dragged her to the dance floor after her acceptance so quickly that she was not yet ready. "It's Jeffree... Star" the other woman was already shaking her hips with the song and singing along "I love him. If he was not gay..." a sigh and Regina was chuckling deeply. Against her will, the many years attending balls in her kingdom won her and she was dancing to the music as well. As the chorus came, she was flushed against Red, her body dancing sensually.

What was apparently an innocent dance had turned into something rather sexual. The lyrics didn't help either. Red went behind Regina, pressing her body against her and sang to her while dancing like the woman "I want your legs up uh uh yeah, don't want your drinks up".

A shiver ran down Regina's spine. She needed to cool out but first, she would have her revenge. She turned into Red's hold and whispered the next lyrics on her ear, biting the lobe softly and running the tip of her tongue on it "I'm the Queen, on your knees. Kiss my feet, please. I make it kink, sweaty all through the night".

All hell broke loose. Both women needed to get out, go somewhere and get that tension off their shoulders. Regina took Red's hand and not even considering her promise to Henry, engulfed them in a purple cloud of smoke, transporting them to her home.

)o(

As their feet landed on the floor at Regina's bedroom, the waitress was already on the other woman. She kissed Regina with all her lust, all that tension that had been penting up inside her for months.

The Queen kissed her back, a new found desire burning her skin, making her hot all over. She pushed the woman off of her, smirking as she saw her pout and practically beg to be close to her again. "Undress... before I rip it off"

Red worked her provocative blouse off, watching it fall down as she unbuttoned her tight jeans and rolled them down her long legs. She looked up to Regina as her bra fell in hands and her soft and perk breasts were free.

The brunette took a sharp breath and passed her hand in front of her own body, a small and perfumed cloud of purple smoke following it. As she appeared behind it, only a red laced lingerie was hiding her body "A homage for you" she smirked at the she-wolf.

"Thank you" she grinned back and attacked Regina once more. Their bodies were impossibly close as the older woman took Red to the bed between kisses. As they laid, Regina was on top and that position would remain till the end of the night.

She buried her sharp black nails on the woman's thigh; dragging it across her skin and drawing blood as Red bite her neck as hard as she had acted. Regina moaned, the pain mixing so well with her desire.

She parted Red's legs, ripping her panties apart and running her fingers up the inside of her thighs. "Please... Regina. I've been wanting this for so long" at this, the woman looked up from the beautiful sight before her and focused in the woman's eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" She finally reached her destiny and her slender fingers were parting wet folds. Red took a sharp inhale and closed her eyes for a moment, opening them quickly. "I... Well, since our land. Snow better not know it, but you always were the fairest. And the hottest one as well... you are... wow. You are the most gorgeous creature I ever laid my eyes upon, Regina." She had said more than intended and looked at the woman expectantly when her fingers stopped moving.

Regina was in a mix of emotions so she only lowered herself down and kissed the pretty woman. A small "Thank you" was whispered on the pink lips and she smiled against them. Her fingers had found their way inside Red's soft core and she started moving them as soon as they were inside.

She stopped the kiss to nibble down her neck and collar bone, palming her left breast with her other hand. The brunette was moaning loudly, her right hand on Regina's hair and the other clawing at her back.

Her smart fingers were slowly exploring the soft tight velvet and suddenly she found a different texture and a slow stroke ran on it. Red almost jumped beneath her, her back arching and her body getting impossibly closer to Regina.

Oh, she finally had found it. The sweetest of the spots inside a woman. Regina hit it again and again, bringing screams to Red's lips as she fell over the edge and closed her eyes.

As the woman before her opened her eyes, she took her fingers slowly off of her and licked them up slowly, sucking the tips. Red saw the flame of desire behind Regina's chocolate eyes and sit up kissing the other woman hungrily as she tasted herself on those crimson lips.

Red pushed the mayor back down the other end of the bed, climbing on top of her. It was time for payback. She let her lips wonder on Regina's lips, moving to kiss her jaw line and the soft skin of her neck.

Her teeth grazed on the smooth skin as she lowered down to the collar bone, a bite was left just above Regina's right breast and tongue met the pearls of sweat in the valley between breasts that stood like mountains and the peaks were dark pink nipples.

She had lowered down so much that her mouth was now in Regina's navel, licking it around as her fingers were pulling the woman's laced panties down and away. The mayor closed her legs just for teasing and the impatience won the better of Red, who ripped it apart harshly. She bite hard on the woman's hip, making Regina part her lips and licks her lips.

Red's soft lips were slowly coming to the woman's core, and finally she did it. Her tongue connected with the little nub that brought more pleasure to every woman and Regina moaned. She circled it around and sucked hard, her nails making marks as she ran them on the woman's waist.

The woman was practically lifting herself off of the bed, the pleasure increasing in her system. Red looked up at her while sucking every drop of the precious liquid she could and saw the need in Regina's eyes. Her hand trailed down, and she pushed two fingers inside the hungry cunt.

Well, if paradise was real, that was it. Regina was warm, wet and so tight. Red moaned in approval as the woman almost screamed and started to rock her hips in a frenetic way. Her fingers were deep inside Regina, reaching and stroking every surface she could.

All the bliss came to an end as Regina let a loud scream in Red's name scape from her lips and came. Her orgasm was prolonged by the brunette between her legs who instantly took her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, drinking from her.

She tasted like apples, unsurprisingly. Regina opened her eyes to find Red slowly coming up from between her legs, her chin and lips all wet with Regina's juices. She licked around her lips and cleaned her chin with the back of her hand before climbing up and kissing Regina sweetly on the lips.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked in a small voice between soft kisses. "Yes, darling... please stay" Regina was in a clear moment of weakness and even if she wanted to say no, how could anyone deny to those big green eyes?

They cuddled together, sweaty and smiling as they fell together in a land without dreams. Perhaps they wouldn't be so lonely from now on... perhaps life had given them a second chance.


End file.
